


久保时：新品？还是保守派吧

by KnightNO4time



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 顺便说，我保守派的地方是，麦当劳汉堡我几乎总是点麦香鱼【没人问你】
Relationships: Kubota Makoto/Tokito Minoru





	久保时：新品？还是保守派吧

回到家的久保田，无视掉夏日给他衣服下带来的汗水，第一件事就是打开了冰箱。然而望着里面，却没有伸出手拿取他想要的。  
“时任？第二层放着的蛋糕你看到了吗？”  
时任本来要他开口说“回来了啊”，却被这句抢了先。好不容易有机会从游戏屏幕上移开目光的时任，并没有露出不满的神情，反而顺着他的话往下想。  
“哦，你是说那个小三角蛋糕？乳白色的？”  
“嗯嗯，”久保田直起身同时把冰箱门口上。  
“那个啊…我吃了！”时任想了一下后，咧嘴一笑。虽然这看起来一副敷衍陪笑的样子，可按照时任性格，可能只是单纯的给予肯定的回答。  
久保田安静的立在原地，好像没有生气一丝。面对时任似乎明白怎么一回事的表情，只是无言对上那双眨动的大眼睛。随后微微叹口气。  
时任把游戏柄丢到座位上，跪起身子，从沙发背处探出头。显然他要为自己辩解，“因为久保酱你一个人出去了吗！还不带上我！我饿了也没办法啊…冰箱里什么都没有，剩饭昨天也吃了，泡面也没进货，零食最近也没买！天气那么热不想出门去餐厅，零花钱也不够，外卖电话的本子我找不到了！”  
久保田镜片后的眼睛眨了眨，说是想要苦笑也不是，不开心也没有。就这样接受下来同居人的辩解和抱怨，坦然的觉得这就是时任会说的话，以及对方讲的毕竟是事实。唯独就是对蛋糕有点遗憾。  
“那还真是遗憾呢，”久保口气听起来很轻松，宛如这不过是一个小小的插曲。这份遗憾其中一部分是对于蛋糕，另一部分则是对于大男孩没有在家里寻觅到食物的“凄惨”遭遇。  
久保田走到沙发旁边，从后方依靠在沙发背上撑住身子，侧头望着探出来的小脑袋，“那可是新品呢。”  
“我就知道！”时任撇撇嘴，“因为只有久保酱才会喜欢尝试那种东西。我和你说，那个味道微妙的形容不出来！要说难吃也不是…好吃也不是…算是能入口？”  
“那可是青葱白菜蛋糕——”  
“哎——？！？！”刚听到名字，时任立马脸色一变的大叫，双腿立刻跪直，整个身子都因为震惊而绷紧。“葱？！白菜？！有那种可怕东西做出来的蛋糕吗？！黑暗料理？”  
“最近有专门用蔬菜做甜品的甜品店，因为很健康，所以很受女性欢迎。”和时任反应过度不同，久保田气氛温度不变。他双手插在裤兜中，悠哉的坐在沙发背上，歪头回想甜品店的资料，“顺便说我不是女性，我只是想去尝一尝。”  
“我当然知道！我不是说这个！所以我吃的时候，里面嘎吱嘎吱的声音，其实是蔬菜吗？！难怪味道那么微妙！不过怎么都尝不出来是葱和白菜呢——唔啊…想到是葱，顿时感到有点反胃…”  
“你没看盒子上贴的标签吗？”  
“那时候因为太热还有肚子饿，头晕眼花，哪里顾得上。”  
“还真是理直气壮的回答呢。”  
时任鼻子哼了一声，“早知道是葱，饿着肚子也要等你回来。”  
“呀，时任不可以挑事，葱也要吃——恩…不过你现在也已经吃掉了。”久保田拖长尾音，歪头思考，“嘛，就当作这次是为了给时任你补充身体营养好了。”  
“你根本没打算买两个啊。”  
“时任你根本就不喜欢葱吧？”  
“恩…”时任松下膝盖，坐回沙发上，点点头。即使久保田说不要挑食，以及就这样接受让他吃掉蛋糕的事实。然而到头来，如果自己不喜欢，那久保田也就没打算买回来强迫自己吃。  
沉默刚要降临，久保田就拿出来手机搜索起来电话号码，“果然还是要叫外卖。怎么样？街角那家面馆好了，听说他们出了——”  
“那家的话，我要牛丸味增面！让他给我加金针菇！”  
望着突然来兴致的时任，久保田还没打算按下拨通键，“其实我想说，那家出了泰式风味的新面，里面的汤有椰汁。”  
“唔…那是什么？！”时任一阵恶寒，显然有点嫌弃和无法接受，“听着真可怕。不要！我要我的面。你要吃的话，你自己订。”  
“时任也要多尝试才可以哦。”  
“不要！我做保守派就好。我要我的牛丸味增面！牛丸味增面！牛丸味增面！”如同抗议和宣誓自己的立场，一边念着的同时，时任两只手还随着发音规律，有节奏的拍打再沙发上。  
“好好，我知道了，”仰起的尾音带上宠溺。久保田不打算多说任何，也不想逆着时任的喜好，就这样拨通了电话。把手机贴到耳朵上的时候，还不忘感慨一句，“真是只任性的小猫呀。”  
时任满意的瞥向打电话的同居人，嘱咐了一句多加金针菇后，重新坐回原处打开游戏。

**Author's Note:**

> 顺便说，我保守派的地方是，麦当劳汉堡我几乎总是点麦香鱼【没人问你】


End file.
